


橙蕉/流心樱桃派

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 标题瞎取的，问就是吃【不





	橙蕉/流心樱桃派

**Author's Note:**

> 是龙龙打架  
> 到处是雷，含没有理智的橙，半强迫注意，蕉双性，短，没逻辑也没头没尾  
> 看得开心就好

利爪刺入肩膀，牙齿咬进血肉，即是龙有极强的恢复力也经不起发情期和肉搏的双重刺激，葛叶纮汰看起来只剩下了野兽的本能，利齿咬着他的锁骨，一个劲地把自己的阴茎朝生殖腔里挤。任驱纹戒斗痛得直踹也纹丝不动，对方的尾巴还无师自通地缠住了他的一只脚，驱纹戒斗挣扎着掐住他的脖子，刚刚划出血痕就被下体传来的刺痛激得松了手，葛叶纮汰的脖子被抓下来一层薄皮，血珠一下冒出来，新出的血还没淌到锁骨，抓出来的伤就被新生的皮肤代替，只留下浅浅的几道痕迹。  
驱纹戒斗感觉到生殖腔涌出暖热的液体，这粗暴的混蛋用力过度，顶进去的阴茎紧挨着刚磨破的肉壁，血和体液混在一起，葛叶纮汰的进入顿时顺利起来。直接接触伤口令驱纹戒斗痛得入骨又痒得发麻，他的爪子把葛叶纮汰的后背抓得血肉模糊，新生的皮肤几乎是立刻被撕裂，汗和血液混在一起，有些被体温蒸发掉，有些从背上滑下来，滴落在床上和驱纹戒斗的皮肤上，令人反胃的咸腥味若隐若现。  
葛叶纮汰抽插的动作逐渐粗鲁起来，肉褶条件反射地缩紧，试图裹住那根横冲直撞的东西，但是是徒劳的，阴茎每次抽出都会带出混着血的滑液，驱纹戒斗疼得眼泪直流，汗和泪混在一起，把头发沾成一绺绺的，分泌过度的唾液也顺着嘴角溢出来，他的阴茎竟然也起了反应，随着葛叶纮汰的动作硬了起来，缓慢地往下流着透明的腺液。  
“混蛋……！”  
葛叶纮汰的眼睛里淌着暗红色的光，那是兴奋起来的前兆，他不顾驱纹戒斗的挣扎和抵抗，把他的腿折到胸前，驱纹戒斗越是挣动，抓住他腿的那双爪子就刺得越深，怒张的阴茎碾过通道，一路推到腔口，龟头抵在那个小小的入口磨蹭，喉咙里发出含混不清的吼叫，驱纹戒斗的呻吟顿时高昂起来，陌生的，突然涌动起来的快感中断了他的想法，他的爪子本来按在了葛叶的胸膛上，指甲的前端已经刺了进去，再一点就能要他的命。驱纹戒斗咬着牙看那双暗红色的眼睛，另一只手摸到了葛叶纮汰脊骨上的那几块逆鳞。  
葛叶纮汰在腔口反复刺了几下，还是推了进去，射在了里面，射进去的精液溅到内壁上，驱纹戒斗舒服得蜷紧了脚趾，他发出舒爽的气音，脸上乱七八糟的液体混在一起，黏糊糊的，前端的浊液射到了肚子上，生殖腔也跟着溢出大量的透明液体。尽管最后这一刻舒服得无可复加，他还是努力收拢着因为高潮飞走的意识，在最后一刻把葛叶纮汰的逆鳞扯了下来，失了控的家伙顿时发出愤怒的吼叫，驱纹戒斗趁机挣脱了出来，给葛叶纮汰的胸膛上留下五个血洞。他捂着肚子跌跌撞撞地跑了几步，张开翼膜冲破了窗户，化作龙形消失在夜色之中。


End file.
